


Happy Halloween

by hurtsyfiction



Category: Hurts (Band), Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtsyfiction/pseuds/hurtsyfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The band had been on a little promo tour in Berlin. As it was the 31st of October and there was a Halloween party taking place, they decided to go there and have some fun. Well, at least that had been the plan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Halloween

The band was on a little “Surrender” promo tour with their beloved bus in sunny and autumnally Germany. Said vehicle was currently parked in the German capital, Berlin. 

The promo appointments for today were done and since it was Halloween and Theo had found out about a costume party, as he was doing some research back in London, the band had decided to go there and have some fun before they’d drive to the next city, for more promo work, in the morning. The men had all packed some costumes and were getting ready to go.

They didn’t have a hotel at their disposal because it just wouldn’t be necessary. The guys wouldn’t get to use their rooms anyway, as they planned to stay at the party until the morning and then they’d drive to the next city already. However, therefore they had to arrange themselves in the bus.

Theo looked into the mirror in their little tourbus bathroom and adjusted the red ribbon, on which a golden, amulet-like pendant was attached, that was hanging around his neck. He had been excited about this party for weeks. The singer wore a black suit and his beloved cape from the “Wish” video shoot, which he liberally was allowed to keep. In the corner of his mouth, he had painted a thin red line, making it look like blood dripping down his chin. 

He had always been fascinated by the myth of vampires as well as a big fan of the movies and therefore had dressed up as Count Dracula. 

The singer had also gotten some fangs, in case he’d need them, but didn’t want to put them in just now. Therefore, he stuffed the fake teeth, along with some other vampire accessories that might come in handy, into the pocket of his jacket.

However, the singer quickly ran his comb through his hair once more before he put said item into his pocket as well and stepped out of the bathroom. He closed the door behind himself and headed towards the lounge area.

“Looking good, mate!”, Pete said and patted the singer’s back, as he walked past him, with some tube of make-up in his hand. 

He was probably on his way to the bathroom, to check his appearance one final time before they’d head to the club. 

“You too mate.”, he called after the man, smiling. 

Their pianist was wearing some kind of a zombie costume with frazzled clothes and a few scars over his pale-painted face. Theo was excited and couldn’t wait to see what the rest of the crew had dressed up as.

Anyway, he kept on walking and eventually arrived at his destination, the heart of the bus, where they spent the most time. The lounge area. He saw Adam standing there, so apparently, he was also already set to go. But the singer didn’t quite see what he was dressed up as. The pianist just wore a simple white shirt and black trousers. He actually looked quite bitter, now that he took a closer look at him. Adam was staring at the floor, his hands behind his back.

“Oi, mate!”, he greeted the other, walking further into the lounge. “What are you dressed up as?”, he asked with a smile.

The older man looked up, sighed and turned around, showing the singer his hands that were cuffed behind his back. 

“I’m a prisoner, obviously.”, he stated with much little enthusiasm, sounding like it wasn’t quite his own choice of costume. 

“Prisoner? Who’s?”, the singer therefore asked, grinning and walked over to his friend. 

The other man turned around again to face him and sighed once more. 

“Lael and Paul are police officers and since I have no costume, they arrested me for being a wet blanket. Now I gotta buy them a few drinks to pay my sentence and then they’ll open those damn cuffs again.”, the guitarist uttered, seeming obviously annoyed by their band members. 

Theo couldn’t keep it together any longer and laughed out loud. 

“Stop laughing, idiot.”, the pianist groaned sullenly.

As Theo’s breath was finally evening out again and he had wiped a little tear from the corner of his eye, he took a deep breath. 

“Alright, I admit that isn’t quite the best costume. But why didn’t you dress up anyway?”, he asked. 

“Well, I forgot to look for something in London so I went to a costume store here in Berlin but they didn’t have anything I could see myself wearing. Just lots of stupid stuff. And since the majority of people at costume parties is never dressed up anyway, I thought it’d be fine. I didn’t expect our idiots of band members to take this so seriously.”, he sighed.

Theo laughed once more before he got serious again, as a sudden idea popped up in his head, his hand unintentionally wandering to his pocket. 

“Don’t worry, I have a much better costume idea for you.”, he stated. 

“What?”, the other asked. “Do you have another costume?” 

The singer shook his head. “I’ll make one especially for you.”, he said and grinned mischievously. 

Adam looked at him confused. Huh? What was that supposed to mean? Was he gonna sew something out of the bus curtains or what? Theo’s next words didn’t help clearing up the pianist’s confusion either. 

“You’ll go as Dracula’s victim.”, Theo smirked. 

“Dracula’s what?”, the other asked, furrowing his brows, getting more and more confused.

Instead of answering, the singer just grinned and guided his mate backwards, towards the couch. As they arrived at their destination, the singer slightly pushed his mate down, making him sit on the cushioned surface, before he sat down in his lap, straddling him and placing his hands on the other’s shoulders.

Adam just stared up at his mate, totally bewildered, mouth slightly agape, with his hands cramped behind his back and not knowing what the fuck was happening. 

“Theo… What…?!”, he mumbled, not knowing what to say. 

He felt his mouth getting dry and heartbeat speeding up in anticipation. But anticipation of what? What on earth was going on? The singer sent him a sly but flirty smile, his hands wandering to the other’s collar. He then proceeded to open the first four buttons of his mate’s shirt, biting his lip seductively. What the fuck? Was this some crazy dream? Or some vivid fantasy? Adam was trying to stay calm, gulping audibly and feeling his heartbeat quickening, as the younger man looked right into his eyes while he revealed more and more skin. Adam had no idea what would happen next but whatever it was, he didn’t want the other to stop.

However, Theo had eventually opened enough buttons for his purpose and pushed the shirt a bit to the side, before he shortly wiggled in the other’s lap until he found a comfy sitting position and had good access to the pianist’s neck. 

He then lowered his head and started sucking and biting on the guitarist’s sensitive skin. That was when Adam finally understood what the other was up to. Dracula’s victim. Of course. According to myths, vampires always chose the neck to suck blood from their victims. 

And he had almost been expecting a hot make out session or something. Although, he couldn’t deny that it was quite something, to have this handsome bastard sitting in his lap and giving him a hickey on his neck. Even though he could imagine some things he’d much rather do with him right now. 

While lost in not so innocent thoughts, a quiet moan escaped the pianist’s lips. He had hoped the other maybe didn’t notice it and immediately bit down hard on his lower lip but judging by the slight chuckle that came from his band mate, he knew he had heard it. Fuck.

The other continued sucking and biting his neck while Adam kept tormenting his lip, trying to suppress some more potential lewd sounds, hoping the other would be done soon. Suddenly, he felt something warm and wet running over his neck fastly though. 

“Oh god. Fuck- mh- Theo, what are you even doing?”, he asked between clenched teeth, trying not to moan. 

As he got no answer, because his mate was still busy screwing his neck, he looked down at himself and noticed some red liquid draining his white shirt. There were red lines going from his neck all the way down to his stomach. He furrowed his brows in confusion. It looked like blood. What? Theo may be dressed up as a vampire but he sure as hell was none and he didn’t feel any pain, rather the opposite, thus it couldn’t be blood, right?

As Theo was finally done with his work and therefore let go of the guitarist’s tortured neck, Adam could finally look into his face again. Thus, he saw the source of the red liquid. The other’s face was partly covered with it and he spit out some small piece of plastic.

The pianist had to laugh, looking at his mate. “You got that shit all over your face.”, he grinned. 

The singer had obviously put some blood-pills into his mouth and bit on them while tormenting his neck. Now he was probably really looking like one of Dracula’s victims, with all the blood on his neck and clothes.

Theo smiled back at him, his teeth all red, some of the sticky liquid dropping down from his chin and landing on the pianist’s shirt. Soon his gaze was trailing to Adam’s mouth though, a scheming smirk on those sinful lips and his deep brown eyes glistening wickedly.

The guitarist’s eyes widened, the smile falling from his face. He immediately got what his mate was up to. 

“Don’t you fucking dare.”, Adam warned the other, staring at him with his eyes wide open. 

Theo just chuckled at that, his eyes twinkling dangerously. “What are you gonna do about it?”, the younger man asked with a low voice, making the pianist shudder slightly. “Punch me in the face?”, he laughed, referring to the others cuffed hands. 

He surely wasn’t actually serious about that though. Theo wouldn’t really kiss him, would he? Adam gulped audibly. No way he’d do that. 

As the guitarist saw the other’s face coming closer and closer, he wasn’t so sure about his previous assumption anymore. It was totally crazy but what if he’d really kiss him? The guitarist suddenly got nervous. Just in case, he turned his head to the side, trying to keep his fake-blood-smeared friend away.

Unfortunately, his hands were cuffed behind his back though and his mate sat on top of him, so he was immobile and couldn’t do anything, as the singer grabbed his face, gentle but determined, into his hands and made him face the other again. The singer was smiling at him adorably but looked a little scary nonetheless, in his vampire costume and with all the blood around his mouth.

“Theo, that’s disgusting.”, Adam uttered, wrinkling his nose. 

Even if he wouldn’t be averse to the other kissing him in general, he really wasn’t keen on getting this yucky fake blood all over his face. 

Ignoring his friend’s appeal, the singer eventually closed the last distance between them and delicately pecked his mate onto the lips, lingering there for a bit. It was just too tempting to kiss the other and this was the perfect opportunity. 

The guitarist’s eyes fell shut and he held his breath, not believing that Theo had actually done that and how fucking good it felt, despite the nasty fake blood. As the singer released his lips again and let go of his face, Adam’s eyes opened in a flash and he saw his mate smile brightly.

Theo grinned at his friend, seeing said one’s general mouth-area being now covered in fake blood as well. Adam made a revolted face and stuck out his tongue. He regretted doing the latter though, as he now got a taste of the weirdly bitter flavoured liquid and therefore scrunched his nose disgustedly. 

As he looked up at the other, he saw his mate still smiling and looking at him. “Twat”, he muttered. 

That just made the singer laugh out loud. It was one of those infectious wholehearted laughs that Adam loved so much and thus he couldn’t help but start laughing too.

“I guess I look more like Dracula’s lover now.”, the pianist chuckled.

“Well, Dracula wouldn’t mind that either.”, the singer replied smugly.

“Yeah?”, the pianist asked conceitedly. “You’ll pay for that, you know?”

“Is that so?”, Theo smiled, crossing his hands in front of his chest, still sitting on top of his mate.

“Definitely”, Adam replied and his gaze trailed to his mate’s soft lips. 

His face was already smeared with that red stuff anyway, so he might as well take the chance and kiss the other properly, right? After all, Theo had just kissed him, so maybe he wouldn’t mind doing it again? Without thinking too much about it, the pianist leaned forward and slightly stretched his neck. Theo got the hint and thus leaned down, wrapped his arms around the other’s neck and brought their lips together again. 

Both had their eyes closed and felt their hearts skip a beat. They were just exchanging sweet pecks, not daring to go any further just yet and thus imply more than they maybe wanted. The two men eventually parted and just looked at each other, both smiling sheepishly.

“Oi, you two! Do you plan on coming or wha- Uh?”, the drummer uttered dumbfound as he walked in and saw the two flustered men staring at him horrified. Paul’s gaze firstly settled onto Adam, who was still sitting on the couch with his hands behind his back, shirt partly unbuttoned and drained with some red liquid? Uh, what? And then there was the singer, who was dressed up as a vampire and stood next to the couch, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Oh”, he smirked, as it finally dawned upon the man, what had just been going on in here. He therefore raised his pierced brow in an amused way. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were busy.”, the drummer grinned.

“What do you mean?”, Theo asked nervously, quickly stuffing a reddened tissue into his pocket, hoping for his voice to sound steady and his face being clean. “We were just waiting for you.”, he uttered.

“Sure. Waiting.”, Paul smirked knowingly. “And why, if I may ask, is Adam’s mouth smeared with that red paint or whatever that is?” 

At that, Theo’s head turned to the guitarist in a flash. He totally forgot that the other’s hands were cuffed behind his back and he therefore couldn’t react as quickly as he did and grab a tissue from the table to wipe the fake blood off, as he jumped off his mate in shock, alarmed by the drummer’s voice. He felt his head and ears heat up immediately, not knowing what to say.

“Listen boys, I’m not judging you or anything. You can do whatever you like.”, Paul started but was interrupted by the singer.

“We- We weren’t- It’s not like- We were just fooling around.”, Theo eventually stuttered, not knowing how else to explain what had just happened between Adam and him.

“Well then, you wanna come with us to the party or stay here and fool around some more with each other?”, Lael smirked, appearing behind the drummer and looking at the two deep red men. 

The two dressed up policemen were obviously having way too much fun with this unfortunate situation.

Adam shyly glanced up at Theo who retorted his gaze with the same amount of embarrassment. They just looked at each other for a moment in silence, both not knowing what to do and how to get out of this humiliating situation. Damn, they were so busy with each other, that they totally forgot that their whole crew was on the bus too. But why the hell did they end up making out anyway? They’re friends, god damn it.

“Alright you guys, come on let’s just leave them alone.”, zombie-Pete, who had until now stayed in the back, eventually stated and slightly pushed the two stupidly grinning officers towards the bus door. 

Then he turned back to the two again. “We’ll go to the club. You two can join us or stay here, just as you like. But please, whatever you do, don’t ruin any of the furniture.”, he added, not only referring to Theo’s fake blood, and sent them a wink, before he left the bus as well.

“Oh god.”, Adam groaned embarrassed, letting his still deep red head fall back onto the backrest of the couch. “This is all your fault!”, he addressed the singer. 

“My fault?” 

“Of course! You were the one that kissed me.” 

“Alright, but you couldn’t get enough, so don’t blame it all on me.”, the singer huffed. 

“Well it’s not my fault that you’re hot.”, Adam replied without thinking and when he realised what he had just said, it was already too late.

The singer grinned at him smugly, his cheeks slightly flushed. “You think I’m hot?”, he asked. 

“I mean- I didn’t-“, the older man uttered, his cheeks turning deep red. Adam eventually sighed in defeat though. There was no need in denying it anyway. “Oh fuck it. I mean, it’s not like you don’t know that.”, the guitarist mumbled, gaze glued towards the floor. 

“Well, you’re not too bad looking yourself, actually.”, Theo gave back, shrugging nonchalantly. 

At that the pianist’s head flashed up and he looked at his mate, being lost for words.

+++

“I always knew there was something going on between the two. I mean come on, have you even seen how obvious they acted lately? It was just a matter of time until we’d catch them red-handed.”, Paul stated smiling and took a sip of his gin tonic.

“What do you mean?”, the pianist asked.

“Oh come on. Don’t tell me you didn’t notice how Adam looked at Theo the previous weeks. You could practically see the hearts in his eyes.”

“True”, Lael agreed after he had gulped the sip of beer he had just taken and placed his bottle back onto the table. “Or a few days ago, when they hugged after the show and it seemed like Theo just wouldn’t want to let go of Adam. Or the way he stared after him all lovey dovey when they were eventually done with hugging.”

“Yeah, right. Not to mention all the flirting on stage. I mean, at first I thought it’s just show for the fans but now I’m not so sure about that anymore.”, the drummer mumbled. 

“So, what do you guys think, are they like, a couple or something?”, Lael asked.

“I don’t know.”, Paul mused. “Maybe they’re just fuck buddies? Friends with benefits?”, he shrugged and took another sip of his drink.

“Well, I don’t think either of that to be honest.”, Pete stated eventually, after the had taken a large gulp of beer. 

He wasn’t half as nosy as his band mates but as he couldn’t avoid the current topic of conversation, he decided to throw in his opinion. As two pairs of curious eyes were focused onto him, he continued speaking. 

“Judging by their reaction, I think we just caught them getting this close for the first time.”, he added.

“You think so?”, Paul asked surprised. “I’d have bet that, whatever it is they’re having, went on for a while already.

“So, do you think they’re shagging on the bus right now?”, Lael joked and got a shrug from the drummer in return. 

“Maybe we should go and look.”, Paul grinned, wiggling his brows.

“Thank you very much, but I’m not too keen on seeing that.”, Pete stated, making a face. “Besides that, I don’t think they dare to do anything, in fear of us coming around the corner again, anyway.”

“You mean that was it already with our potential dream couple?”

“I mean, I can understand them, you know. They are best friends for years and probably just found out that they have feelings for each other and dared to make a first step and boom someone”, he stated and looked at the drummer, “walks in on them.”

“What a pity.”, Lael muttered. “They’d be perfect for each other.”, he added and took another sip of beer.

“You know, maybe we should give them some private time.”, Paul said, smirking. “I think I have an idea.”, he continued, seeing the curious looks from his band mates.

+++

“God fucking damn it.”, the pianist groaned, trying to stand up from the couch with his hands tied together. “Now those idiots are gone and took that fucking key with them.”

Theo looked over at his mate, who was struggling to get up and failing horribly. Instead of standing up, he was now lying on his back and moaned exhausted, his eyes closed. The singer couldn’t hold himself together and started chuckling. 

“Stop fucking laughing!”, Adam muttered annoyed and glared at him. 

“You need some help there?”, Theo asked, smiling. 

“I don’t need your help.”, the pianist grumbled. “I just need that fucking key.”

“Fine, you know what, I’m gonna call them.”, the singer said and got out his phone, dialing the drummer’s number. The other picked up right away. 

“Hey Paul, it’s Theo.”, the singer mumbled, feeling his cheeks turning a slight shade of red. 

“Oi, mate! How’s it going?”, the drummer slurred, being obviously already slightly tipsy. 

“Do you have the key for Adam’s cuffs?”, the singer asked right away. 

“Oh, uh wait a second. Lael, do you have the key for the cuffs? What? You don’t? Shit. Theo? You still there?”

“Yeah”, the singer said. “Do you have it now or what?”, he added. 

“Shit mate, I’m afraid we lost that bastard. Is Adam not up for bondage stuff? I could imagine it’s qui-“ 

“Shut up, Paul!”, the singer quickly interrupted the other, feeling his face getting hot. “He’d just like to use his hands again.”, he added. But that was apparently not the best thing to say, as the drummer started giggling. 

“Ah, sure. I understand. Of course he wants to feel you up too.” 

“Paul for fuck’s sake!”, Theo shouted into the phone. “Stop acting like an idiot. Nothing’s going on here. How are we gonna open the damn lock now?” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll think of something. See you later.”, the other said and ended the call.

“So? Are they coming?”, Adam asked, as he saw that Theo had put down the phone. 

“No uhm… They lost the key.”, the singer mumbled and turned towards him, his cheeks flushed. 

“What?! Oh hell no, those fuckers! What am I gonna do now? I mean look at me! I’m fucking handcuffed and thanks to you, I’m covered in some stinky reddish substance which I can’t even go wash off!”, the pianist groaned. 

“I’m sorry…”, the singer uttered, looking at the floor. He was just fooling around, not expecting that it’d turn out the way it did.

“How about I’ll help you wash it off?”, Theo offered. 

The guitarist huffed at that. He wasn’t angry at his mate. Not really. After all, it wasn’t as if he hadn’t enjoyed it. It had all been simply very unfortunate. He was mainly just annoyed and somewhat embarrassed. “

I’m just trying to help, Adam. If you prefer not to, just say it but stop bitching around ok? I’m sorry how things went but I can’t change it.” 

Theo surely hadn’t imagined this year’s Halloween to turn out as such a mess. He was excited for that damn party for weeks and now he was stuck here in the tourbus with a grumpy Adam.

After a few minutes of silence, the pianist eventually sighed. “I’m sorry.”, he said, struggling a bit, as he sat up. “I guess getting rid of that shit would be a good start to make this whole situation better. Does your offer still stand?”, he asked, glancing over at his mate. 

Theo sent him a smile. “Of course.”, he said and walked over to the other, to help him up. “Come on, let’s get you to the bathroom.”

+++

Theo looked at his fake-blood-smeared friend, who had still cuffed his hands behind his back. 

“I’m sorry because of that.”, he said and nodded towards the other’s ruined shirt. “And because of your neck too.”, he added, blushing a bit. “I got carried away.” 

“It’s fine.”, Adam replied, shrugging slightly and smiling at his mate. 

He would’ve wanted to say that it was more than fine. That he had actually enjoyed it very much, but he didn’t know if he should say that. If it’d be appropriate. Therefore, he just kept silent about it.

The younger man shortly cleared his throat. “So uhmm… How are we gonna do that now? Cut the shirt off of you?”, the singer asked. 

“I guess we have to.”, Adam sighed. “It’s ruined anyway.” 

“Ok, I’m gonna start with opening the buttons.” Theo said and stepped closer to his mate. 

He started unbuttoning the rest of the buttons of the other’s ruined shirt. Meanwhile Adam was staring at his mate intensely, watching his every move, waiting for the right moment. As the singer was about to open the last button, the pianist quickly took the chance, as long as the other was still so close. 

He leaned forward and hastily kissed his mate on the lips. That action totally surprised the younger one and thus he took a step back, looking at the guitarist confused. 

“I said you’ll pay for it.”, Adam shrugged, smirking. “Now we’re even.” 

“You’re an idiot.”, Theo laughed, having his face smeared with the fake blood again. 

However, he eventually took a step closer again to finally open the last button, the smile never leaving his face.

+++

Adam was standing there in just his boxers, the big hickey including the red, slightly dried liquid on his face, neck and general chest area, standing out on his otherwise pale body. He almost looked like he had been involved in some BDSM role-play with a vampire. But then again, this wasn’t too far from what had been happening. Excluding the passion and sex of course. But who knows how this all would’ve continued if it wasn’t for Paul walking in on them.

Anyway, the singer was just turning up the water and checking the temperature, so his friend wouldn’t get burnt or freeze, as he couldn’t regulate it himself.

“Uhm, Theo?”, Adam addressed his friend from behind. 

“Hm?”, the other gave back, as he hung up the shower head again and turned around to his mate. 

“I know this is hella awkward but… would you maybe join me in the shower?”, he asked, his cheeks reddening. “I mean… I can’t really clean myself with those things.”, he said, turning a bit to the side and slightly lifting his cuffed hands, meanwhile giving the other a good sight at his arse in those tight boxers. 

“Sure… sure.”, his mate answered a little flustered, having thoughts about him and his mate showering together running through his head. “Let me just-“, he mumbled and stopped in his movement, biting his lip and pondering in his thoughts. 

A moment later, he started taking off his shoes and socks though, followed by the jacket, necklace and shirt and eventually also his trousers. Adam bit his lip, watching the other strip right in front of him, as the room was rather tiny. He remembered how his mate had undressed him before, as he couldn’t do it himself. Both kept on their boxers though, not to make things too awkward. 

“Alright”, Theo said, as he was done. “Shall we?”, he asked with a little smile and held the shower door open for his friend. 

The pianist stepped inside, muttering a “Thanks” and was followed by the singer.

There was barely enough space for two people, in the rather small shower cubicle and therefore they stood very close to one another. Theo eventually turned up the water and made sure that the warm stream was mainly hitting Adam. The water washed off some of the colour straight away, his face being more or less clean now, only a few red spots left in his beard.

However, the singer took a bottle of shampoo and poured some of the content onto his hand, before he put the bottle down again and shortly rubbed his hands together. 

“May I?”, he asked, his hands gesturing toward the other’s body. 

“Please”, Adam uttered and nodded slightly. 

In the next moment, Theo let his foamy hands roam the other’s body, rubbing especially on his chest and neck to get rid of the fake blood. The singer took his time, not rushing, as his hands caressed the pianist’s muscular body. He also moved his hands up to wash the other’s hair, meanwhile two indigo blue eyes were never leaving his face. Theo shortly looked into the other’s eyes but broke eye contact right away, fearing he might get lost in those stunning deep blue eyes. Instead, he carefully washed the remaining colour off the other’s face. 

“Don’t forget yourself.”, Adam reminded the singer. 

“What?”, Theo asked confused. 

“You also got something on your mouth.” 

“Oh, sure.”, the younger man uttered, remembering how the red had gotten there and thus slightly blushed before he quickly washed it off. 

“Gone?”, he asked, shortly glancing at the other. 

The pianist nodded, smiling. Anyway, as he had now more or less soaped in the whole of his mate’s upper body, he then proceeded to wash the foam off of him again.

“Alright, that should do.”, the younger man eventually mumbled and made sure not to stare at his mate’s body too obviously, as he was very aware of the fact that the pianist was observing him. 

He eventually glanced up into the guitarist’s face and saw the look his mate was sending him. Only a thin rim of those indigo blue eyes visible around the black pupil. Theo held his breath and gulped hard. In the next moment, Adam stepped closer, so that their chests were touching. 

The singer hesitated for a second but then leaned forward and softly pressed his lips against the others, feeling the guitarist respond immediately, their eyes falling shut. Theo brought up his hands to cup the other’s cheeks, letting them wander down the older man’s body and eventually wrapped them around the guitarist’s waist.

Before it could get too passionate though, Adam pulled back a bit. 

“Theo, wait.”, he uttered, his forehead leaning against the singer’s. “We shouldn’t do this. Not here. I don’t want them to walk in on us again.”, the pianist said and took a step back which resulted in the other’s hands letting go of him. 

The pianist’s cheeks reddened at the mere thought of one of their band members suddenly rushing in and seeing them together in the shower, half naked and kissing. 

“Besides that, I can’t even touch you, which sucks massively.”, he complained, pulling on his cuffs for the umpteenth time. 

Theo slightly chuckled at that. “You’re right.”, he sighed. “Let’s get out of here.”

Outside, the singer grabbed a towel and roughly dried his mate’s body before he slightly rubbed the towel over the other’s hair and face, making his hair stick to all directions. Thus the singer giggled but at that cute sight of his band mate, he couldn’t help it and shortly bit his lip, before he leaned forward to peck his mate on the lips once more. As he pulled back again, Adam shyly grinned at him but started chuckling soon after. 

“God, we’re acting like some teens.”, he uttered, his cheeks turning rosy. 

Theo laughed at that before he dried himself.

+++

“I’ll kill those fucking idiots.”, Adam muttered, as he had sat down onto the couch. 

He was only wearing a pair of fresh boxers, as he couldn’t put on a t-shirt or anything, thanks to the cuffs.

“How about we watch some horror film? To get at least a bit of Halloween spirit.”, Theo suggested. 

“Sure, sounds good to me.”, the pianist answered. 

The singer rummaged a bit through the few DVDs they had in the bus and eventually decided for one of the two available horror films. He switched on the tv, put the disc into the recorder and sat down next to his mate. As he looked over at him and saw goose bumps appear on his skin, he quickly stood up, got a duvet from a seat opposite the couch and wrapped it around his friend.

“Thanks”, Adam uttered and sent him a little smile getting one from his mate in return.

“Should I get us some drinks and snacks before we start the film?”, Theo asked. 

“Not for me, thanks. I wouldn’t be able to drink or eat anyway.”, the other sighed. 

“Oh come on, I’m just gonna feed you.”, the singer grinned and stood up. 

Adam was about to protest but the other was already on his way to the little kitchen. 

As he came back, he had jammed a bag of crisps under his arm and two bottles of beer and something slim, of which the guitarist couldn’t quite figure out what it was, in his hands. He put the stuff down on the table in front of them and Adam finally saw what else the singer had brought with him. A straw. 

“It’s the last one.”, Theo stated and placed it on the table as well.

The singer then opened their bottles, put the straw into one of them and placed said bottle in front of the pianist. 

“Happy Halloween”, he said smiling, as he took his beer into his hands. 

“Happy Halloween”, Adam replied grinning a bit as well. 

Theo laughed as he carefully clinked his bottle against the other man’s, that was standing on the table. The older man chuckled at that and watched his mate bring the beverage to his mouth before he leaned forward and took a sip from his straw.

Theo leaned back, took the remote control and pressed ‘play’, eventually starting the film.

“I’m sorry because of the party.”, the pianist mumbled, as the opening credits were flashing on the screen. “I know how excited you were about it.” 

“It’s fine.”, the younger man shrugged. 

Sure, he had wanted to go to that party but he had to admit that he didn’t mind sitting here with his friend either.

“Oh god, I hope they find that god damn key.”, the pianist mumbled, as he turned a bit to his right, facing the singer and leaning on his shoulder. That was probably the most comfortable he was able to sit. 

“How am I supposed to play the piano tomorrow?”, Adam asked, thinking about their upcoming tv performance. “I’m surely not gonna turn up there half naked and in cuffs.” 

“Don’t worry.”, Theo said and patted the other’s thigh. “If they won’t, we’ll just go and get some pliers or something. I mean that thing can’t be too sturdy when they got it with the costume.” 

“I really hope so. I can’t even properly feel my arms.”, the older man sighed. 

“We’ll figure something out. It’ll be fine, you’ll see.”, the singer reassured and took a sip of his beer.

They watched the film for a while in silence. Both just enjoying each other’s company and the shallow entertainment of a horror classic.

Eventually, Theo leaned forward and got some crisps out of the bag, stuffing them into his mouth. He then glanced over at the other, seeing his mate looking back at him. 

“You want some?”, he asked with his mouth full. 

“Sure”, Adam grinned and saw the other smile before he leaned forward once more and got another crisp out of the bag. 

He then guided it to the pianist’s lips, watching the other opening his mouth and taking the salty treat in.

+++

“Naw now look at those adorable idiots.”, Paul smiled, as they walked into the lounge area and saw the two men sleeping on the couch. 

“Ssshh be quiet, will you? We don’t wanna wake them up. Come on, open his cuffs and then let’s leave.”, Pete whispered. 

Lael got out a little shiny key from the front pocket of his uniform and walked over to the couch. He then lifted the duvet a bit, to get access to the lock and unbarred the cuffs, careful not to wake them.

+++

Theo blinked his eyes open and slightly stretched. That was when he noticed that Adam was still sleeping in his arms and the guitarist had wrapped an arm around his waist. Wait? The other had put an arm around his waist? So his cuffs were gone? He carefully shook the pianist, waking him up. 

“Hey, Adam. Wake up.”, Theo said gently and saw Adam stir. 

“What’s up?”, the older man muttered sleepily, his eyes slowly opening as he lifted his head from the singer’s t-shirt clad chest. 

“Your hands”, the singer pointed out with a smile. 

“What’s with them?”, the pianist asked drowsily, until he lifted his left one and looked at it. At that Adam eventually realised that the cuffs were gone.

“Fucking finally”, he uttered and sat up on the couch. 

Suddenly he froze in his movement. He stared at his mate with his mouth slightly agape, realising that he had been sleeping half on top of him. Thus his cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.

The singer didn’t notice that though, as he sat up too and looked around, noticing that they were still on the bus. 

“Where are the guys? Are we already in Cologne?”, he asked and lifted a curtain next to the couch to glance outside. Thus he saw that the bus was standing in a parking area.

“Ah, you’re awake.”, Pete smiled as he walked into the lounge. “Come on, hurry up and get your stuff. The other’s already went to the hotel.”

+++

The three man walked towards the hotel, dragging their luggage behind them. As they walked through the door, they already saw their bassist standing besides the elevators. They went over to him and greeted the man with a “Good morning”. Adam and Theo couldn’t help the slight rosy colour that crawled up their cheeks though.

“Hey guys”, Lael smiled. 

After he had exchanged a meaningful glance with their second pianist, he shortly cleared his throat. 

“Ah, uh Theo, Adam.”, he started, seeming a little uncomfortable and only fleetingly looking at them. 

“We wanted to apologize. Because of that handcuff thing and for being idiots in general. I mean, if you two want to be more than friends, it’s totally fine with us. Like… Well, whatever. You get the point.”, Lael stated, scratching his neck slightly embarrassed. 

“Anyway, therefore, we thought of something for you two.”, the bassist added and gestured towards the drummer, who was getting their key-cards from the reception.

Adam and Theo looked into said direction, both somewhat flustered, as they didn’t quite know what was happening between them themselves and their band mates catching them making out and now saying they are fine with them being more than friends.

As Paul came back and joined the little group, he gave a key-card to every man until there was only one more left. 

“Alright and this one’s for you.”, he said, handing the card to Adam. 

“And where’s mine?”, Theo asked confused. 

“Just make sure you’re on time for the sound-check tomorrow.”, Paul grinned, ignoring the singer’s confusion. 

And with that, their band members walked over into an elevator and soon disappeared behind closed doors.

“So uhm… They got us a room together?”, Adam eventually asked, his cheeks turning rosy. 

“Seems like it.”, the singer answered.

+++

“Oh my god. They fucking didn’t.”, the pianist gasped, as he had opened the door to their shared room. 

“They got us the fucking wedding suite?”, the singer asked disbelievingly, walking inside behind his mate and blushing slightly.

He took a look around the impressive big room. His gaze falling onto the huge bed in the back of it, which was sprinkled with red rose petals all over, a bottle of champagne and two glasses on a table next to it.

“Oh my god.”, Adam uttered amazed, as he had looked into the bathroom. “There’s a huge bath tub and lit candles everywhere.”, he said to his mate.

He’d definitely take a long and relaxing bath in there later, that was for sure. The pianist closed the door again and walked further around the room, taking in everything.

"Are you alright with that?”, the singer suddenly asked from behind him, making the other stop up abruptly. 

The pianist turned towards him, his brows furrowed, not quite understanding. 

“I mean with us, sharing a room. This room.”, the younger man uttered. “And bed.”, he added quietly. 

“Oh.”, Adam replied, as he understood what his mate was referring to. “Are you?”, he asked, wanting to hear what the other thought about it, before answering. 

“I wouldn’t mind at all, actually.”, Theo gave back, looking at his mate, while toying with the ring on his pinkie, his face reddening.

At that Adam smiled and stormed towards his mate, wrapped his arms around him and attacked the other’s lips. Theo was a bit surprised at that but had to smile as he hugged the other back and responded to the kiss. 

The pianist’s hands moved down, caressing the other’s sides and trailing lower until he gently squeezed his ass. The singer slightly chuckled at that, being amused by Adam’s enthusiasm.

The older man walked his mate backwards, until the singer’s legs hit the edge of the bed and he fell down on the soft mattress, the guitarist landing on top of him. 

“You have no idea, how long I wanted to do this already.”, Adam smiled breathlessly, getting an equally bright smile in return, before he leaned down to kiss the other again.


End file.
